


Peace In Our Time

by Capsguard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Desperation, Internal Monologue, Rihanna - Freeform, Same ol' mistakes, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsguard/pseuds/Capsguard
Summary: Tony battles himself about creating Ultron. His thoughts go back and forth. He feels the pressure of what he saw in the vision Wanda showed him..W/Rihanna's same ol' mistakes song
Kudos: 2





	Peace In Our Time

I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could. I was shown, that nightmare was my legacy.

I can hear them now.  
"How could you let us donw?"

I saw the end. I feel the obligation of creating something. I see a suit of armour around the world. To protect it from the unknown. I'm tired of thinking the worst-case. How about the best-case, what if the world was safe..

They don't understand. They didn't see the slaughter. Not the way I did.  
"Why didn't you do more? You could've save us."

No.

They don't know what I've found. Or see it from this way around. The sceptre. It's the key.

Feeling it overtake my priorities.We don't have the time for a city hall debate.  
I don't have enough time.  
I know what to do.

I see a suit of armour around the world. Peace in our time. I finally know what it's like.  
(You don't have what it takes.)  
(Stop before it's too late.)  
I know there is too much at stake  
(Making the same mistakes..)

And I still don't know what's happening. What will come next.. But finally I'm taking flight. This earth, this very vulnerable blue one, it needs Ultron.

I know you don't think it's right. I know you prefer to deal with what comes next as a team. Together.

I know that you think it's fake. Maybe fake is what I like. The point is I have the right, not thinking in black and white. Thinking it's worth the fight. Soon I'll be out of sight. Peace in our time.

I know it's hard to digest. The new world and everything you left. But maybe your story ain't so different from rest.

Honor, bravery and sacrifice..  
The first avenger, the best avenger...  
Didn't we sacrifice all the same?  
Left our homes behind ro save the innocent?

And I know it's seems wrong to accept.  
But you've got your demons.  
And I've got my regrets.

Stop thinking you're the only option. Man I know it's hard to digest. A realization is as good as a guess. You've got your demons. And I've got my regrets.

All that I used to hate, one by one every trait.. I tried but it's way too late. All the signs i didn't read. Two sides of me can't agree. Will I be in too deep? Going with what I always longed for?  
Peace in outlr time.

So how will I know it's right?  
How will I know I've gone too far?  
(Stop thinking you're the only option)  
We need to go in a new direction.  
So how do I know to do this right?  
(Stop before it's too late.)

The end of the path I started us on..

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "same ol'mistakes" and I suddenly felt Tony could be saying all those things, and got inspiration to write this. The main text is the song's lyrics. So after reading it I suggest you to listen the song by Rihanna or Tame Impala.


End file.
